


Our Little Secret

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: “What would my father say if he knew one of his most trusted generals was seducing his son?”“What would your father say if he knew his son was reciprocating?”
Relationships: Alucard/Isaac Laforeze, Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Our Little Secret

Alucard tapped his pen against the desk rhythmically, rereading his address to the council for the 50th time. It wasn’t that being the son of Dracula was awful, but it was just so damn hard to get the council to take him seriously, his half-human nature serving a disadvantage. They never disrespected him to his face lest they incur his father’s wrath, but they would say they would consider his points in meetings and then never speak of it again. It was annoying to say the least.

“What are you working on?”  
Alucard gasped and nearly jumped out of his chair, whipping around to see Isaac standing behind him, “God, I hate when you sneak up on me like that!”

“I don’t sneak up on you.” Isaac says as he leans down, wrapping his arms around Alucard from behind, “You just get lost in your own mind easily.”

“So, what brings you here, Forgemaster?” he asks, putting on the fanciest and uptight front he could manage.

Isaac laughed, replying with just as much gusto, “I am just making sure my Prince has no needs I may be able to assist with.” he says as he litters Alucard’s neck with chaste kisses, hands tugging at the buttons that held the dhampir’s shirt shut.

“Oh?” Alucard smirks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Now Forgemaster, what would my father say if he knew one of his most trusted generals was seducing his son?”

“What would your father say if he knew his son was reciprocating?” Isaac counters, grabbing the sides of the chair and turning it around. 

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck, pecking him on the cheek, “It is in my nature as a half vampire to give into the more carnal pleasures."

Isaac scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Is it also in your nature to say the most ridiculous things?"

"Perhaps." he smirked.

Their relationship had turned romantic a little over four months ago, and though they both knew Dracula wouldn’t really mind their getting together it was just more fun to keep it a secret. It felt almost scandalous, the way they would give each other knowing glances and sneak kisses in empty halls. There was always the thrill of almost getting caught, and it added a bit more excitement into everything.

But right now Alucard felt excited because Isaac was palming him through his trousers _just right_. Isaac sighed against his lips, picking him up and dropping him onto the bed as Alucard stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side. 

“How long has it been?” Alucard asked casually, as if Isaac wasn’t undoing his belts and pulling down his trousers.

“Much too long.” he replies, before considering for a moment, “A month, perhaps two.”

“Much too long indeed.” the dhampir agrees, wriggling out of his pants and kicking them off, sighing in relief as Isaac kisses down from his stomach to his crotch is slow fashion. He’s conflicted between telling him to hurry up or letting this drag it on, when just then Isaac kissed his vulva and sent shivers of anticipation racing up his spine. Two fingers softly traced his entrance, a thumb pressing at his clit.

“ _Isaac_.” he breathed, only to gasp as the two fingers thrust their way into him, rubbing at his fluttering walls with practiced skill.

The first few times they had done this, he recalled feeling as if Isaac was exploring him, like a skilled musician getting to know a new instrument. Now that Isaac knew, he took full advantage of it.

Within moments Alucard was nearly breathless, writhing as the warmth in his stomach growing hotter and heavier. Isaac’s fingers kept barely brushing that spot inside of him as his tongue ravished his lips, occasionally pressing back against his clit. That alone wasn’t even close to bringing him to his climax, but it felt nice.

Isaac withdrew his fingers, sitting up and licking the slickness of his fingers without breaking eye contact. He had to know what he was doing because Alucard felt his face heat up and his crotch grow hotter at the sight, and the mischievous glint in his eyes was proof of it.

“Asshole…” he hissed under his breath, sitting up so he could crash their lips together. He quickly undid Isaac’s tunic, heeding no mind to the buttons that popped off and clattered onto the floor from his roughness. He kissed until he felt light headed and pulled back, a thin string of spit between them.

“You seem pent up.” Isaac teased.

“Shut up.” Alucard teased back, getting off the bed. There was no way in Hell he was gonna be the only one getting hot and bothered.

Isaac huffed out a laugh, swinging his legs over the side and spreading them wide. Alucard quickly got to work unfastening the laces of pants and smallclothes, pressing light kisses to the underneath of his cock. Isaac swallowed a moan, biting his lip as Alucard broadly licked him from his base to the tip, before taking him in his mouth. He lightly sucked, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit just to hear Isaac gasp and feel his cock jerk in his mouth, but not enough to bring him to an edge, not yet.

Alucard began to rise to his feet when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both their eyes went wide.

“Adrian?” Lisa called, “Are you there?”

“Uh, yes mother.” Alucard called back, “I’m um, I’m getting dressed.”

Isaac pressed his hand against his mouth to hide a snort of laughter. Alucard smacked his leg and glared disapprovingly, “Is something the matter?”

“Your father would like to know if you are attending some sort of meeting on the 15th,” she paused, “Is everything alright in there?”

“Yes, yes! I’m just-” his eyes searched the room frantically, “I’ll talk to him when I’m done!”

He could practically feel his mother’s suspicious look through the door, but luckily she just sighed “Alright then.” and walked down the hall.

They waited until her footsteps faded away, before Isaac burst out laughing and Alucard covered his reddening face with embarrassment.

“Oh my _god_.” he whimpered into his hands, “Oh my god, that was the worst moment of my entire fucking life.”

“Could have been worse,” Isaac said as his laughs died down.

“Fortunately it wasn’t, no thanks to you.” he chided, flicking him lightly. Nonetheless he still moved up to straddle Isaac, pushing him onto the mattress and hovering above him.

He took a moment to admire the man beneath him, biting his lip as he looked down upon his beauty. Isaac was like Apollo incarnated. Warm and ethereal like the best kind of light. Not the kind that was heavenly and unattainable, no, his light was more of the down to earth type, the kind that provided life to all it touched. And like the patron of knowledge himself he valued truth and education, surrounding himself with stacks of books taller than himself and speaking his mind with both calm straightforwardness, wielding his smarts with such skill as a veteran warrior would a sword.

“Do I have a blemish of some sort, or are you getting lost in your thoughts again?” Isaac asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Just admiring the view.” he smiled, pecking his cheek before beginning in earnest. He grabbed Isaac’s shoulders and straddled his waist, just barely letting his cock press against his entrance. Isaac took in a shaky breath, loosely wrapping his arms around the dhampir’s neck and pulling him down for another passionate kiss. 

Alucard reached between them and grabbed hold of Isaac’s prick, causing him to moan into the kiss. He held him steady as he finally sank down onto him, tossing his head back and keening with pleasure as he did. His walls squeezed and fluttered around them in a most delightful way for the two of them.

He took a moment just to look over Isaac, watching his chest rise and fall with each shaking breath, sweat shining on tattooed skin, his eyes shut as he took it all in. 

Slowly, he began to rock his hips. Isaac hummed with approval, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder to pull him close for another kiss.

The dhampir had other plans it seemed, twisting and falling onto his back and pulling Isaac up with him in one swift motion. Quickly adjusting to the new position, Isaac hands skimmed down Alucard’s smooth thighs, lifting and pushing them apart as he shallowly thrusted with a slow, even pace.

The dhampir squirmed and moaned beneath him, but Isaac refused to rush this and he understood why. After all when one has sex with a supernatural being stamina difference is a major factor.

“You’re beautiful.” Isaac sighed lovingly, running his hand through cornsilk locks.

“Am I?” he replied, hoping his sarcasm distracted Isaac from his ever deepening blush.

“I’m not sure how to explain it, you’re otherworldly…” he said as he picked up the pace, “You look like you’re carved from the finest ivory, your hair looks like spun gold but is the softest thing… like a doll.”

Alucard snorted with laughter, “Don’t say that, you’re reminding me of those dumb mannequins my father keeps around and it’s killing the mood!”

Isaac chuckled, “A statue then?”

“So I’m a rock then?”

Isaac took hold of his wrists, pulling them away so he could kiss those impossibly soft lips, “Don’t be so coy”

Alucard sighed happily into the kiss, tilting his head back as Isaac moved down to suck at his neck, leaving marks that would have to be hidden by high collars and ascots, “You’re a devilish bastARD.” he gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder (he vaguely recognized how ironic that was for a half-vampire).

“Watch your mouth.” the human warned playfully. Alucard glared and moved his hand down to a dark nipple, causing the human to yelp as fondled it, reveling in the way it made Isaac moan and come apart, his thrusts growing more rushed. However, it was a double edged sword in the way he kept rubbing that spot inside of him _just right_.

“ _Isaac, Isaac…_ ” he whispered like a hushed prayer, keening as he felt himself reaching his peak. Isaac wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, littering it with kisses as his thrusts became frantic and uneven, chasing the high they both desperately craved. If he hadn’t been panting near his ear, Alucard would have been unable to hear him over his own cries of pleasure. It felt like his body moved with a mind of its own, hips bucking to meet Isaac’s thrust as his hand worked between their slick skin to fondle his clit, tugging at it with renewed vigor. The haze of pleasure turned into an overwhelming fog as felt Isaac cum inside him, making the dhampir see stars as he kept going and going through the entire orgasm.

Soon enough, they began to come down from the climax, happily lost in the afterglow of sex. There they stayed, wrapped in each other’s arms, gasping for air with only the occasional kiss interrupting it. 

It was Isaac who broke through the haze first, pushing himself onto his haunches, “Where-?”

“In the night table.” Alucard replied, watching as he reached over him and pulled open the drawer, producing the desired kerchief. Isaac pulled out of him, quickly cleaning whatever came out with the cloth, smirking at the way Alucard twitched with oversensitivity, “Did you have a good time?”

“Wonderful…” he sighed happily, cuddling against Isaac after he tossed the soiled kerchief aside, “Hm… I wish we could do this more often.”

Isaac hummed in thought, “I like these little moments, I like that I can cherish them, however sparse they may be.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

“I wasn’t disagreeing,” he said, pecking his cheek, “It would be nice, kissing and cuddling without a care.”

“But this is nice too.” the dhampir countered, “The thrill is nice, and we get these private moments all to ourselves.”

Isaac cocked a brow, “What side are you on?”

“No sides.” he said, bringing Isaac close for one more deep, passionate kiss, “Just thinking out loud.”

So there they lay, carnelian and amber eyes locked together in a warm loving gaze, content in each other's arms.

-

Dracula sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table, looking over his calendar with a look of annoyment. There was not a single day without some sort of appointment or meeting taking place for at least three months, and it was making him consider giving up his title to one of his generals just to see how long they would last with this crazy schedule.

Behind him the door opened, “Alucard said he’s available for the meeting on the 15th.” Lisa said as she walked in, picking up a few papers that were hanging off the edge of the grand desk and stacking them neatly.

“He couldn’t come and tell me that himself?” he asked, not in the best of moods.

“He’s busy with Isaac.” she said as she sat in the love seat.

Dracula’s attitude shifted in the blink of an eye to a much more understanding one, “Ah.”

“Yes.” she chuckled, “I would give him some time to make himself presentable.”

The vampire said nothing as he thought, resuming the tapping of his claw, “You know, perhaps I should-”

“No.” Lisa interrupted, crossing her arms, “You give those two the time they need and let _them_ come to us.”

“I wasn’t going to tell them we know!” he whined in defense, “Just that we love and support them, and that nothing would change that, you know?”

She rolled her eyes, “Vlad, you’re practically spelling it out for them.” she said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m sure they’re very well aware of our love for them, perhaps they’re just wanting to establish their relationship a little more before coming to us with it.”

Dracula sighed, a pout on his face very unbecoming of the lord of the undead, “It only took us a month, I don’t see why they’ve been dragging it on for this long.”

“It’s sort of unfair to make our relationship the standard.” Lisa said, a mischievous glint in her eye, “However, I can think of one advantage of having those two being busy with each other.”

“Oh?” Vlad smirked, “And what would that be?”

She turned and shoved all the paperwork to the side, before seating herself upon the desk, “Some time to ourselves, perhaps?”

The vampire rose to full height, towering over her like the moon over the earth, “Lisa my love, you are quite the temptress.” he chuckled.

“Shut up and kiss me, you old fool.” she said, crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> am i bad at writing smut? yes  
> will that ever stop me? absolutely the fuck not


End file.
